Gryffindor Courage
by sermerlin
Summary: Follows George Weasley & OC through their lives. Starts with Goblet of Fire. Between each chapter there'll be a huge gap. GWxOC, AU, OC Charlotte Garcia


**Gryffindor Courage**

Her brows were pressed together in a troubling way. Something was on her mind, and George wasn't sure what could be wrong. She normally was quite happy and cheerful, but not on this cold december morning.

Charlotte looked rather lonely on that big couch. George still didn't know why this school had couches in their library.

''Something wrong, Charlotte?'' he asked curiously, trying to see in what kind of a mood she was.

''Never been better.'' she said grumpily without taking her eyes of the book she was reading.

_OK, grumpy mood, something's wrong, but she probably doesn't want to talk about it _George thought.

''What are you reading? Something for class?'' he said as he got up from his chair and walked over to her.

''Not necessarily.'' Charlotte said, and added; ''It's a book on how to transfigure clothes.''

George sat down next to her.

''What'd you want to do that for? Are you going to be the first person to start a riot against these black robes and make it purple?'' he asked teasingly.

Charlotte looked at him. ''Oh please, I can still remember the time you and Fred tried to turn Snape's robes yellow. No, not going to try that.'' she laughed.

George smiled. That prank had cost him and Fred one month of detention. Good times.

''No'' Charlotte continued. ''I want to try if I can transfigure this horrible dress mum sent me. It's a hideous shade of green and it has the weirdest things on it. I even think it has Hippogriff feathers on it.'' she sighed.

''Right...'' George got up nervously. He wasn't going to discuss the ball with her, especially since they weren't going together, on which he had hoped, but obviously somebody else had already asked her.

He'd just turned around to get back to his seat when Charlotte made an angry sound. The books she had been holding previously came flying past his right ear.

Shocked he turned again. Charlotte lay flat on her stomach, and stared at the fabric of the couch.

''Uhm, i-'' George cleared his throat and spoke again. ''Are you OK?'' he asked carefully.

Charlotte got up and strode over to where George was standing.

''Am I OK? AM I OK?'' Charlotte hissed. George looked around to see if there was anybody nearby. ''Charlotte keep your voice down, we're in a library!'' George hissed back.

Charlotte's eyes shot fire as she got closer.

''I will talk as LOUD as I want, because I have nothing to lose. I'm not going to the ruddy ball with the one I want because he; 1. Doesn't like me that way or 2. He's a bloody coward. Which would be quote pathetic since he's a Gryffindor after all, and Gryffindors are supposed to be all brave and stuff. So, I CAN TALK AS LOUD AS I WANT!''

Charlotte huffed and got back to the couch.

George was so shocked he couldn't move for a few minutes. She wasn't going with anyone yet, he could actually ask her. But wouldn't that damage their friendship? What if she said no? Better yet, what if she said yes?

But deep down George knew she should go with the one she wanted to go with.

He walked over to Charlotte, sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. George could have sworn she shuddered.

''Why- Why don't you ask him yourself?'' he asked, his voice shaking. _Ask her, ask her now!_

Charlotte laughed and pointed at her tie. ''You see this, do these colours make you think: brave, courageous all that jazz? I'm loyal.'' she thought for a moment. ''And I can find things quite easily, don't know why that is.''

George snickered. ''Then find the courageous to ask him to the ball with you! Isn't this a world where men and women are equals? You should ask him.''

Charlotte smiled. ''How?''

George swallowed and got up quickly. ''Just as long as you don't do it the way my little brother did it. I've heard it was quite scary.''

Charlotte got up too and followed George closely. ''How am I supposed to ask him, explain? How did you ask your date?''

''I haven't asked her yet. I thought she was going with someone else.''

Charlotte turned around and went to pick up the book she had thrown away earlier. ''And is she?''

_Come on, George. You can do this! Make Godric Gryffindor proud!_

''Well, I just talked to her, like, a few minutes ago, and apparently not. She hasn't got a date yet.''

Charlotte returned to the couch. ''Oh...'' she replied with no sign of getting what George just said.

It was after a few minutes her head snapped back up. The books fell out of her hands as she pointed at George.

''You!'' she said and pointed at herself. ''Me?''

George nodded silently. He couldn't help but feeling a little smug. She didn't expect this.

His heart dropped. _She didn't expect this._

Charlotte got up again and walked over to him, still pointing at herself.

''Me!'' Charlotte pointed back at George. ''You!''

Charlotte shook her head as if to shake her thoughts away. When she looked back up at him her eyes were shimmering with lights.

''You want me to go to the ball with you?''

George nodded quietly, he wasn't sure what to make of her reaction.

''Yes!'' they both said at the same time.

Before George knew Charlotte's arms where around his neck and her lips were on his.

His first kiss, with the girls he's been in love with since forever. He could get used to this.

He put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her in closer, answering the kiss.

Both of them smiled brightly when they broke apart.

''Wow, you really do have a lot of Gryffindor courage, don't you?'' Charlotte teased.

''Oh shut it, it's not like you could find some courage.'' George said back.

Charlotte stick out her tongue. ''This means I got to go and transfigure a dress.'' she said as she piked up the transfiguration book for the third time that evening.

''You mean, you have to go and leave me here alone?'' George asked sadly. ''I honestly wouldn't mind if you came to the ball with me in a hippogriff feathered dress, I could go in a suit like that!''

Charlotte raised her brow. ''Shut up, you.'' she said as she got on the tip of her toes and kissed George on the nose.

''I do hope your suit isn't as horrible as Ron's is. It's hideous.'' she said. ''See you later!'' she added as she swiftly walked out of the library.

George could still feel the place where her lips had touched his nose.

_''I do hope your suit isn't as horrible as Ron's.'' _He heard her say.

Looks like he had to go and transfigure some of his clothing too.

George couldn't wait to see the look on Fred's face when he told him all this. Priceless.


End file.
